Fallen Essence
by Withoutheremo
Summary: Kuroba Yuffie Kisaragi learns and lives. Dies and quits. Loves and respects. Hates and mourns
1. Chapter 1

Darkness suspended over the large village of Wutai, with people snuck safe inside.

The air was thick with sorrow and anger and people moved quickly, unseen.

Children rested in their warm, safe, beds and parents calmly walked the streets.

Behind this village lay a great and powerful ruler. Kazuyuki Kisaragi, the Kuraikage of Kisaragakure (Kisara for short).

A small family of three that belonged to the Kuraikage was expected to be perfect. The Kuraikage was wise and power. The wife, the Tsumakage, graceful and gorgeous. And the child, innocent and brave, wise and gorgeous.

Yuffie Kisaragi was tall and lean. Her peachy-pale skin was silky smooth . Her violet-green eyes caught you and didn't let go until they released you. Also she was brave. And faced many people, acquiring chunin at age 10. Her innocence was pure but mischief pulsed through her blood, perhaps, many say, her wisdom was sealed away for the day she would actually need it.

"Daddy, he is just so sweet!" Yuffie cooed. "I bet he thinks the same about me!!"

Kazuyuki lifted his head and smiled playfully

"I bet he thinks your ugly!" He teased.

Yuffie giggled and pointed at herself then back at her father.

"If I'm ugly, then you are too!"

"Then your gorgeous!"

Then, graceful and true to her name, Annimarie glided across the kitchen floor and sat on her satin pillow at the table.

The room seemed to still at her presence. Her long flowing, black hair rested at the middle of her back. Her cinnamon-sweet grass eyes knocked the breath out of you and left a tingling sensation on your neck.

"Hi Kaa-san.." Yuffie spoke softly.

"Hello, Kuroba" answered the soft, velvety voice.

Kazuyuki cleared his throat and flicked his blond, brunet highlighted hair out of his violet eyes.

"Annemarie, have you heard about the sand villages' proposal?" He asked, his gentle voice becoming serious.

"Yes, 24 beautiful, lush green acres to finish the chocobo farm."

She always to spoke like this, for she taught 9th grade English.

"Kaa-san, it's Tsukasa-chan.." Yuffie, interrupted.

And there, in the doorway, stood Takamini Tsukasa. His shoulder length silver hair glistening the sunlight. He smiled neatly and blinked his dark purple eyes.

"Hey Mom, Hello, Kuraikage" He bowed.

Kazuyuki thundered a laugh and shook the house.

"That's father to you!" He laughed louder.

Tsukasa smiled and laughed his quiet laugh.

"Alright, dad. Hey Yuffie, wanna head out?"

"S-sure," She stammered, standing up.

"Have fun, Kuroba." The mom whispered half spoke.

"Seeya guys."

Tsukasa and Yuffie took hands and walked down the road to the Cherry Blossom field.

"Yuffie..ah-" Tsukasa started…His face carried anger and sadness and his voice held gloom.

"Yes?"

He shifted to one leg and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Im thinking….we can't be together..anymore."

Yuffie froze, her heart started to pound and her body became cold.

"W-what? Tsukasa what are you saying?"

Tsukasa walked further ahead and put his hands into his pockets and glanced at the ground.

"You drink…and you sort of attack me. You scream and say you don't love me and I don't know if I can take it anymore…"

Confusion and anger tears sprang to Yuffies' eyes, blurring her vision. Her heart burned the left side of her body and she checked to see if she was still breathing.

"N..no..Tsukasa no..please don't say this.. I can do better! I we can work this out! What are you talking about!? I've never drank ever!!! Tsukasa! Please!!!" She cried out.

"No Yuffie…" His gently voice broke, and the gently pure heart inside the young ninja's heart shattered.

"Tsu…Tsukasa…" Tears streaming down her cheeks, Yuffie moved forward.

"Just look at me…just please…and you'll see…You will see me, Tsukasa…You will see…" She stammered, walking closer.

"No, Yuffie, I can't..Im sorry…" He said, and with quick hand signs, disappeared…


	2. Shi Ha Mugon de Kuru

Yuffie hugged her father goodbye, with tears in her eyes.

"Yuffie, I love you…I know it has been hard these last few months, especially about your boyfriend…" The Kuraikage paused and bit his lip.

"I love you Yuffie. Please stay happy.." He whispered and kissed her head.

The departing troops, thousands and thousands, crossed the field and Yuffie Kisaragi watched until they were to small to see anymore.

"Stay safe Daddy." She said, her tears rolling down the window.

"Kuroba, are you going to come and eat?" A soft voice asked.

"No kaa-san…I'm not hungry." Yuffie said, not turning from the window.

Masame was angered, and her face flushed.

"Kuroba! You never eat anymore! You don't smile! There is no emotion in your voice! Your just here but at the same time..your not…"

"Im sorry Kaa-san.." She answered, absent mindedly.

Masame growled under her breath and left quietly.

Yuffie touched the window sill, willing the day to be gloomy. Willing it to match her and make it rain and perhaps flood, but the sun shined out on the outside world.

Yuffie woke up to the smell of charred wood and burnt fabrics.

_"Disgusting…"_ She thought to herself.

She pulled on a striped tiger pattern robe and rose quietly out of bed.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the burned walls and the blood spill on the floor.

Fear filled her body but she willed herself not to scream. Running outside, she saw buildings and houses on fire.

"There a survivor!" Cried out a voice.

Yuffie recognized it as a Sand Village soldier and turned around and cried out in glee.

"Please help me! Im the Kuraikage's daughter!!!"

3 or more soldiers appeared and one that must've been the captain glanced her over from far away.

"Kill her." He commanded.

Yuffie stood petrified with fear.

"K..kill? Wait..I'm..Kuraikage's.." She whispered. "No please!!!"

She screamed, a bullet hit her in the stomach and one in the shoulder. Pain flew through her body but shock over came it.

Yuffie held a hand to her stomach and looked at the blood.

"No..N…no…" She whispered, and fell back unto the hard road.

"Go collector her." A voice called out. A hooded soldier ran over and picked her up.

"Yuffie,..I'm sorry.." The voice whispered.

And then Yuffie recognized it…as Tsukasa..

Yuffie sat up, her wrist tied down to the beside.

"What?" She said out loud.

A voice rang out in a ominous tone.

"Good morning, girl. You have been asleep for 2 months now..You were dead, but I revived you."

A man dressed in a white lab coat stood in the corner, his glassed seemed to give off a glow of its own.

"D..dead.."

"Yes, that's right, you can understand English?"

"I'm no idiot!" She spat back.

The man seemed amused and walked toward her, revealing his black hair with a gray stripe going down the center into his ponytail.

"Let me go, you old man!" Yuffie yelled.

"There is something I need you to tell me first." He paused for a moment, hesitated almost and then ran his fingers down the edge of his lab coat.

"Your father could escape into another's mind without lifting a finger, and I know you can do it was well. So how do you?"

Yuffie looked puzzled. Escape into another's mind?

"What the hell are you talking about you old fart?! Im just 12! I don't know! Your probably just making this up! Where is my mother! Where is my father!?" She demanded, struggling with the rope.

"They're both dead."

Yuffie froze. The blood in her veins did as well.

"No…" She said.

"Yes, sorry darling."

"NO! THEY COULDN'T! NO! NO WAY!!!" She cried out, breaking through a rope and freeing her left arm.

Then quickly, the man was gone…and room darkened and Yuffie felt tired. A sharp pain rained throughout her body.

"Has nobody told you, she's not breathing?"

"No…look…she's waking up!"

"Lil' girl had me scured. Fixin' ta throw a temper tantrum like a dang gun two yer' old."

Yuffie sat up and glanced around the room.

"Hi there, Im Tifa, This is Cloud and that is Cid. We're not going to hurt you so don't worry.."

"Im Yuffie…" Said the emotionless girl.

Tifa frowned and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Yuffie..auhm…We know about your village.."

"Hell to anyone who doesn't…"

Cloud shook his head and looked at Yuffie with a warming look in his eyes.

"Yuffie. We want to help you."

Yuffie looked back at Cloud and almost smiled. _"His eyes…they have that __emotion in them…like__ his…"_

But her small bit of happiness faded as she remembered her mothers death..Her fathers…and most importantly…Tsukasa leaving and killing her.

And then, unexpectedly, she broke into tears.

"Kill me!!! Please Kill me now!!!"

.-..-.

Tifa walked slowly around the sleeping girl and brushed her hair. She woke her gently and fixed her some food.

"No..I don't eat…" The girl spoke. Her voice sent a chill up Tifas' back.

"Oh..eat when you are ready I guess…" She said, leaving the girl quietly.

From outside the door, Tifa watched the girl.

She punched at the walls and broke her fork into pieces. Then surprisingly she sat down and began to cry again, but instead of calling out for death, she called out a name.

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa come back for me!" She cried out again and again.

Tifa felt a knot of sadness well up in her throat and opened the door quietly.

"Yuffie…" She whispered. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie quieted and shook her head. She laid down and feel immediately to sleep.

_"Yuffie…Yuffie find me__.."_

_Yuffie ran down the rough and dirty road, searching for the voice._

_"Yuffie, hurry and find me…" It cried out._

_"Your voice is emotionless!" A voice shouted._

_"Please be happy__.."__ Another whispered._

_Hands reached out from the darkness around her and took hold of her._

_Pulling…harder and harder…until_

Yuffie screamed, sitting straight up in her bed and looked around her, staring into the darkness, slowly letting her eyes adjust.

She stood up, and walked over to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror.

Her coal black hair was now fuzzed and fading. Her once violet-green eyes were slightly swollen and gray. Her skin was pale and she looked dead.

She put a hand to her face and found she was freezing cold..

_"You were dead, but I revived you."_

Yuffie stared into the mirror and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pocket knife.

_"I love you…I will never leave you."_

She opened the knife.

_"No, Yuffie, I can't…Im sorry…"_

She moved it to her neck…

And with one quick motion….


End file.
